


Across the Worlds

by cjwritergal



Category: Adventure Time, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU, Character Death, Drabble Series, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, different au settings, different pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritergal/pseuds/cjwritergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different pairings and different AU settings that I got asked for on tumblr. No matter the place, love endures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Clerith, Final Fantasy IX AU, from ballerinaduck on tumblr.

When Aerith - healer, member of AVALANCHE, and thief extraordinaire - was tasked with kidnapping Prince Cloud on his 21st birthday to send a message to the whole Shinra family, she suspected that it wouldn’t be easy.

She was right, but what she didn’t expect was for Cloud to look her in the eyes and  _ask to be kidnapped._

Of course, that was just the first time Cloud surprised her: not only was he quiet and humble and boyish, but he also turned completely red whenever she flirted with him (which was often); however, the most surprising thing about him was the fact that she fell in love with him, and he with her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Korrasami, FMA AU, from ballerinaduck on tumblr.

Asami narrowed her eyes, staring at what  _had_  been her beautiful creation - now a complete and total wreck - and had been formerly attached to Korra, who was giving her best I’m-so-innocent expression while holding the remains of her satomail arm. 

"Hey Asami," Korra said - while Jinora behind her was somehow able to convey how long-suffering she felt even without being able to make expressions - "I, erm, may have gotten into a  _small_  fight-“

Asami smiled sweetly and talked over her, raising her wrench threateningly: “Oh, don’t worry Korra, you won’t have to worry about breaking your arm anymore after I  _kill_  you!”

Most people would probably dream about running hand in hand with the love of their life in the sunset, but what Asami got instead was chasing Korra down the busy streets in the light of the setting sun, with both of them screaming at each other. Figures.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Clerith, AtLA AU, from ballerinaduck on tumblr.
> 
> I apologize in advance for this. ;_;

Cloud knew what was going to happen seconds before it did, but he was still powerless to stop it, and could only scream as Sephiroth fired lightning from his fingertips, straight at Aerith, who jerked and gasped in the air for a moment before falling- 

He caught her, but there was no life in her eyes, no breath in her lungs, nothing, she was  _gone_. 

Years later, when the new Avatar - an Earth Kingdom girl named Yuffie - needed a waterbending teacher, he stepped forward, but it would be many more years still until she learned why Cloud always looked so sad when he trained her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Bubbline, Final Fantasy AU, from ballerinaduck on tumblr.

Marceline - stylized on her many many rock posters as  _The Vampire Queen_  - was having a seriously bad week.

First, her DAD of all people showed up, and told her that if she wanted to know what had happened to Simon, she had to come with him, and when she did, she found out she was transported to the  _FREAKING FUTURE WHAT THE HECK DAD_  where it not only turned out that the apocalypse happened, but that pretty much everyone mutated into monsters or _candy people_  of all things, and then her father abandoned her AGAIN (her father was already pretty terrible, but this was a whole new level, and this time there was no Simon around to help her).

Okay, so Finn and Jake were pretty cool, so that helped a little, but things didn’t actually start looking up until Marceline found herself in a weird temple thing-y, and a seriously pretty girl with long pink hair stepped out from behind a curtain with a victorious smile on her face, and declared that she’d “done it” (what “it” was, Marceline wouldn’t find out until later, and then even later still she’d wish she’d never known at all) and that they could begin their journey. 

Then the girl -  _Princess_  - promptly fell down the stairs, which was kind of appropriate, since in the end, Marceline was the one falling for her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Clerith, Adventure Time AU, from ballerinaduck.

It was kind of odd that Red XII’s attempt to help her feel better after things went south with Prince Zack, was to try and set her up with a Prince that had been isolated and experimented on for most of his life and was supposed to be evil, but even more strangely, it worked. 

Aerith would never forget standing there, soaked to the bone all the way through her chocobo hat and carrying her staff in one hand, ready for battle, how cute (and sad) Cloud had looked the first time she met him.

After that, she was determined to make him smile, and she felt a thrill of happiness - and love - every time she succeeded.


End file.
